Zachary Cullen
Zachary David James Cullen (born Zachary David James) is a member of the Cullen coven. He was first introduced in Renesmee's Childhood Story. Zac is the childhood best friend and singer of Renesmee Cullen. Personality and Description As a child Zac was very curious about Renesmee and wanted to be her friend and to protect her when his friends laughed at her. He is very caring and protective of those he loves and a big romantic to those hes dating. He is very egoistic and cocky but sweet and caring when he needs to be. He seems to be very paternal as well, willing to immediately become the father figure to Madeleine's youngest daughter Sophie. He is highly intelligent having successfully worked his way through both the US and UK school systems and achieved several honour degree's at Oxford, England. Although sometimes he doesnt act smart, he is secretly very good at evaluating every situation he and the Cullen's find themselves in. He is a joker and enjoys being carefree and fun most of the time. He likes to tease his family and spends a lot of time with Emmett. 'Vampire Information' Name Zac was born into the James family, however after his wife died and starting a relationship with Esther he became officially a Cullen, thus changing his full name to Zachary David James Cullen or just Zac Cullen. Abilities Zac doesnt have a special vampire ability but he has the regular abilities of a vampire such as speed and good senses. Early History As we meet Zac as a young child, we dont really learn much about his early history. It is assumed he had a happy early childhood and was loved by his parents. He meets Renesmee in elementary school and became friends with her instantly. Renesmee's Childhood Story We meet Zac when Renesmee goes to school for the first time. He becomes her friend about a year later when Nessie skips a grade and once Nessie is able to control her thirst the two become inseparable. Renesmee's Teenage Story It starts off with Zac and Renesmee graduating middle school and starting highschool. They both meet Chloe and the three become close. Eventually Zac starts a relationship with Chloe and befriends Liam who joins their group. Zac's parents get jobs in the UK and hes forced to move and to break up with Chloe because he knows she likes Eddie Cullen. Renesmee's Forever Zac comes back at various times during this story to visit Chloe and Nessie. It is also the story when Zac finds out about what they are. He becomes close to Esther and the pair spend a lot of time together, she helps him understand everything about the Cullens and the supernatural world. Forever After In Forever After, Zac turns up as a vampire. He was turned during The London Raids and returns to help the Cullens. During this story he is married with 2 kids and living in England. Forever Legends In Forever Legends Zac is an official member of the Cullen family. He is living with them in the Chicago Volturi Estate. He is also a teacher at the high school his siblings are attending with their descendant Clara Cullen-Taylor. After introducing Clara and her family to the Cullens Zac becomes involved with Clara's mother Madeleine. It is implied they are mates but as Madeleine is still human Zac is unsure what to do about her mortality. Minor Stories and One-Shots The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi Zac appears in the debate in this story about what they are going to do about Alle. He is dating Esther during this time. It is shown he and Eddie still dont always get along in this story. Esther Zac appears in the chapter 'Zachary' named after him. The chapter shows the story of his relationship with Esther and how they got together and separated. It shows another side of the story of Allesandra and Esther's determination to bring her back to life. This story shows they were indeed very close and practically husband and wife. Zac is shown as supportive and loving and comforting to Esther in one of the darkest times of her life. Relationships Renesmee Cullen (Best Friend) Renesmee is Zac's childhood best friend and he was her singer whilst he was human. The two were close growing up until he moved to England. When he returned to the states they stayed close but drifted apart as they had their own families to deal with. They are still best friends centuries later and are always talking but Zac spends most of his time with Nessie's parents and aunt and uncles now. Chloe Elliot (Ex-Girlfriend/Best Friend) Chloe was Zac's first love and girlfriend. They were inseperabe until Chloe left him because of her feelings for Eddie Cullen. The pair remained friends after and often sparked jealousy with Eddie. Esther (Ex-Girlfriend/De Facto Wife/Friend) Esther enchanted Zac from the moment he met her. He idolised her and adored her from the very first moment and spent a lot of time with her after learning about the supernatural world. It was often mentioned how transfixed Zac was around Esther and clearly had a crush on her however Esther didnt return the feelings to the full extent. At least not until much later. Roughly thirty years later in the late 2040s Esther and Zac reconciled and began a relationship that lasted thirty nine years before they parted ways. They remain close, Zac is one of the only people Esther had a long relationship with, in human years it was a lifetime and both acknowledge it was a marriage in every sense but in writing. Zac knows Esther better than he knows himself. The pair are tied together through the time they spent together and Esther will always mean a lot to him. They both rely on each other for certain things, and know how to comfort each other better than anyone still to this day. Nicole James (Deceased Wife) Nicole is Zac's wife. Not much is known about their relationship, they met in university and have two sons together whilst Zac was still human. After Zac went missing after his transition he mentions his wife was angry and it took a while for them to work through their issues. Zac returned to his wife after helping the Cullen's with Lucien's uprising. His wife died early, at the age of fifty and Zac's sons blamed him for everything. Madeleine Cullen-Hughes (Wife) Madeleine is Zac's current girlfriend and possible mate in Forever Legends. They started dating early on after they met and he has a very close relationship with Madeleine's youngest daughter Sophie. He mentions how he has a few years before Madeleiene over takes him in age so they can think about turning her later on. Sometime in the future Zac turns Madeleine and they marry. Eddie Cullen (Ex-Enemy/Friend) Eddie and Zac have always had a tough relationship. Eddie was in love with Zac's girlfriend and Chloe eventually broke up with him because of Eddie which made Zac bitter towards him. Later on Zac dated Eddie's best and closest friend Esther, resulting in more of a rift between them as they fought over who knew Esther better. After a few decades they eventually became friends however there is often a debate going around between them as they dont agree on much. Family Blood Relatives Zac has blood relatives through his sons Damon and Gavin. It is assumed his name is still passed on through them, although if he had children now theyd likely be called Cullen. The Cullens The Cullens are Zacs adoptive family. Hes been close with them since childhood and eventually joins the family officially. He has a brotherly bond with Edward, Jasper and Emmett and views Carlisle as a role model and brother rather than father, as physically theyre the same age. The Cullens accepted him into their family officially after Zac's wife died to suicide and his sons didnt want anything to do with him. He changed his name to Cullen and began a relationship with Esther after a visit to Italy. He is also officially married into the family by marrying Madeleine Cullen. Esther Zac is close to Esther's family although not as much as he used to be. Zac used to date Esther and spent a few decades together before parting ways. Because of mutual family members they still see each other often. Zac is close to Anelie and Lidiya still but never quite crossed over to be a step-father for them. He was mostly there for Esther during the death of Allesandra and knew that he couldnt truly help Anelie or Lidiya, even though he wished he could. Children Zac has 2 biological children and 2 step children. His biological sons are Damon and Gavin and the step father to Clara and Sophie Cullen-Taylor. He is closer to Sophie as she was younger when he met her but he is still there for Clara when she needs. Trivia * Zac's best friend Renesmee named her son after him. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Renesmee's Childhood Story (minor) * Chapter 35 * Chapter 39 * Chapter 48 * Chapter 50 Renesmee's Teenage Story (second) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 24 * Chapter 43 Renesmee's Forever (minor) * Chapter 50 * Chapter 51 * Chapter 60 * Chapter 62 * Chapter 63 * Chapter 69 The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi (cameo) * Chapter 2 Forever Legends (second) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 12 Category:BNC Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3 Category:Cullens Category:Complete Category:Blacks Category:Volturi